Edward Elric vs Kirito
Edward Eric vs kirito is a What if? Death battle by Ike Maus. Prelude The battle of the Anime protagonists. Edward Elric: The Full Metal Alchemist faces Kirito: The Black Swordsman on the planes of Aincrad! Will Elric be able to out power Kirito, or will the Black Swordsman turn him into mincemeat? Music: https://www.youtube.com/wacht?v=XjW4_OlhKfo Interlude Boomstick: Anime protagonists, gotta love 'em Wiz: They fight and have skills in combat. They can fight well with mêlée or ranged weapons. One such is Edward Eric: The Fullmetal Alchemist Boomstick: And Kirito: The Black Swordsman. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strategy to see who would win a death battle Edward Elric Wiz: Anime loves to make short characters powerful Boomstick: Short? More like pint sized! Edward: I am not little! Wiz: Edward Eric was born in Atraxis in 1899, but all hell broke loose. The country experienced a civil war known as the Ishval Massacre. His home town was unaffected, and he was raised normally. His life started to fall apart when his dad left. Boomstick: Do all anime protagonists have to have some tragic parenting backstory? I mean c'mon Elric, Eren, Mikasa, Ki-- ''' Wiz: Boomstick be quiet. Anyways eventually his mother fell ill and died. Him and his brother attempted to use Alchemy to bring her back, but they payed a heavy price. '''Boomstick: He paid an arm and a leg! Wiz: Too soon. Edward had his arm and leg he lost replaced with a prosthetic called Auto-Mail, a metal contraption that is fully operational. Later he got a visit from a certain state alchemist and was brought into to join the state alchemists. He also discovered he could do alchemy without a transmutation circle. Boomstick: Basically he gives a big 'fuck you' to the laws of alchemy Wiz: In combination with this he also uses his Auto-Mail arm to transmute into a sword and use the materials around him to create a variety of weapons, like spears and cannons. However he has a few weaknesses. Boomstick: Well for starters he has a habit of busting his auto mail, which makes him next to useless in combat when that happens. Wiz: He also has quite a temper and has lost it when either his loved ones are in danger or when someone insults him. Overall, the Fullmetal Alchemist is very skilled in his art and a worthy foe Edward: Attention Gun-toting extremists! Can you here me all right, or did you blow your ears out during target practice? Kirito Wiz: Kazuto Kirigaya started out with a rough life, his parents having died when he was a young age in a car accident. He grew up with his aunt and uncle but became incredibly anti-social Boomstick: And he isn't a fatass, how does that even work? Wiz: Plot Boomstick, plot. Kazuto became a hell of a gamer and started messing about in VRMMORPG games. However he was one of the 10000 trapped in the VRMMORPG Sword Art Online, the death game Boomstick: A amen where you fucking die in real life. Why? Cuz fuck gamers, that's why Wiz: He used his insane reaction-time as a means of survival in SAO. He eventually managed to escape after two years of being in the system, but it wasn't over there. Boomstick: Fucking Sugoe Wiz: Hundreds of SAO survivors were diverted to ALO and being experimented on, because Sugoe wanted Asuna. Kirito was able to free them with the help of Ahiko Kayaba, and Sugoe was arrested. He later had a few other ventures into the virtual realms. Boomstick: Don't you wish gaming was this awesome? Wiz: Kirito has many abilities, including flight, intelligence, dual wielding skills, and an arsenal of swords. His main weapons include Elucidiator and Dark Repulsor, two one handed longswords, a long-sword that seems to blend the two weapons together, and Holy Sword Excalibur, the most powerful in his arsenal and only used in last resorts. He also can use a skill called Starburst Stream, an incredibly powerful attack Boomstick: Why the duck does he have so many god damn swords? Especially if their all long-swords? Do they break easy Wiz: That wouldn't appear to be the case, so the world may never know. Kirito: I'm going to survive! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set its time to end this debate once and for all Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Kirito felt good about this quest, after the disaster that was "Slay The Titan". Why Aincrad had a desert in it, he wasn't sure, but instead of a super-creature he seemed to be up against some midget with a sword arm named "Fullmetal". What kind of a fucking name is that? It wasn't suiting at all. This was a weird location, wasteland escue. Lots of rocks and dirt piles. Across it seemed to be a short figure in a red cloak, with hair similar to that on the quest on the thumbnail. He too noticed his opposition. Kirito decided to be an asshole, "can you see me from down there?" Elric responded ,"I am not little!" he shed his cloak and turned his arm into a blade, and Kirito knew it was time. He elected his standard long-sword from his arsenal to start, he could switch later. He drew his blade to fight the "Fullmetal" FIGHT! Kirito and Edward Rushed each other and locked blades for a moment, able to quickly size up their opponent. Both recognized the fire in their eyes, seeing the hostility and determination of one another. They both quickly withdrew blades and swung again, matching each other blow for blow. After multiple parries neither combatant had managed a hit. Elric pulled back and transmuted his arm back to normal, before creating a spear type weapon. He then rushed Kirito, slashing his arm. Kirito spun and destroyed the spear. Only to watch Ed regain his Auto-Mail sword. Launched a blitz of attacks before finally leaving a mark by a strike to the upper arm of Elric. Kirito launched another assault of attacks, being the quicker of the two combatants. But Elric's Auto-Mail was able to hold up against the long sword. These two were evenly matched sword for sword and Ed decided to use more alchemy. As he stepped back Kirito slashed him across the chest, but it wasn't fatal. Elric laughed, "Advantage Elric!" Before transmuting columns of dirt to attack Kirito. The black swordsman was caught off-guard by this and pummeled by the column. That's what made Fullmetal dangerous, that ability to create stuff. He stumbled back, honestly a bit dazed from the hit. The Alchemist made a massive cannon to attack Kirito, but he couldn't fire because there was no clear shot. The dust settled but Fullmetal noticed one thing, the Black Swordsman was gone. Where did he go? Elric turned as Kirito flew at him, sword poised. He struck Edward and Edward stumbled off his cannon, stunned by this ability to fly. He called out, "That's no fair!" Kirito returned to the ground, facing off against the feisty small one. Elric went back to his typical sword-arm and attacked Kirito, battling him and actually landing a few hits by being uber-aggressive. In return he was taking more hits, but neither of the young warriors had a particular advantage. It was practically blow for blow and hit for hit, not much going towards either fighter. Elric suddenly managed to disarm Kirito and had him at sword point." Gotcha!" he cried out in victory. Kirito muttered, "Not quite" before his hand started to glow and he hit Elric's arm, which pushed it out of the way. He quickly drew Excalibur, his last resort weapon. He showed no hesitation and barraged his foe in a flurry of attacks. Ed's Auto mail was good, but he knew it couldn't hold long against that weapon. Ed tried to spin past Kirito but as he was doing so Kirito slammed Ecalibur down on the Auto mail's joint, completely disabling it. Elric knew he had lost at this point, he nothing left to fight with. Kirito dropped Ecalibur and drew both Dark Repulsor and Elucidiator before muttering, "Starburst Stream" and then launching a myriad of attacks against the Fullmetal Alchemist, chopping him into pieces before finishing him. K. O. ''' Kirito retrieves his long sword and excalibur Conclusions '''Boomstick: This is why you bring 4 swords to a fight! Wiz: Yes, both combatants were equally matched on fighting skill and yes, Elric had alchemy but his Alchemy mainly focuses on his Auto-Mail and ground fights, not fighting aerial targets. Also his weapons were inferior to Kirito's as his Auto mail has broken multiple times, which cripples him in a fight. Wiz: The winner is: Kirito Next Time! A forest on an alien planet is seen with a crashed Republic Cruiser Escape Pod. A strange foot steps into view and an Energy Sword Illuminates. Category:Ike Maus Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Sword Duel